Pop up Ads Sucks
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Meet Jazz, an ordinary hetalia fan who happens to click yes while sending information. Now how will she deal with units and keeping a secret to protect who she really is from them.
1. Chapter 1: Pop goes the mistake

Chapter One: Pop Goes The Mistake

"Jazzy!" Are you done yet!" Alyssa whined loudly.

"Can you stop whining Alyssa! I just have to send last month information to my family's organization." Jazz yelled back typing the last few words when a random ad pops up.

The ad said: **ARE YOU A HETALIA FAN! WELL TRY OUR UNITS IN STORE FOR YOU! JUST CLICK YES AND OUR UNITS WILL BE ON THE WAY TO YOUR HOUSE FOR FREE!**

Ignoring the random ad Jazz click the x button but the ad came back up again.

"Damn advertisment. Why won't you go bye bye." I grumble and Alyssa barge into my room.

"What the hell is taking you so long Jazzy. If we don't leave now all the Hello Kitty merchandise will be gone!"

"I'm fightning with a annoying ad here on my laptop." I replied irritated when the x button change to yes. "Oh shit. This so not good."

Alyssa tilted her head to the side." What's not good?" She asked puzzled.

I slap my hand on my face sliding it down."Well you see Alyssa." I started off patting my thighs nervously." There was this hetalia ad saying about units and I happen to click yes when the x disappear." I stratch the back of my head laughing a little.

Alyssa was quiet staring at Jazz for a brief moment then said," Holy crap! Thats awsome!" Jazz blink in confusion.

"Anyway i sent the report to my brother's computer." Jazz shut down her computer placing it on her desk. " Lets get this shopping over with so we can go home quick."

"But we already home Jazzy." Alyssa said to be funny.

"I'm talking about when your shopping is done Alyssa dear." I grab my car keys from my pants pocket.

" I know. I wanted to mess with you." She said snatching my arms close to her chest." Finally! Hello Kitty here i come baby!" She shouted excited dragging Jazz out the house.

Heavily sighing as we got into my black Kia Sorento driving out the gates of the mansion own by me.


	2. Chapter 2: Mint Bunnies and Angry Birds

Chapter Two: Mint Bunnies and Angry Birds

~Alyssa's Pov~

Waking up from the shining sun at 8:14 a.m. i head down stairs to fix me some cereal or so call apple jacks Jazz kept in the kitchen.

"I hope those units come today." I said groggily pouring in cereal and milk into a bowl. "We need to have some company round here."

Finish with my morning food the door bell rings.

"Coming." I open the door to reveal a man in a mint green shirt, kahki pants, brown shoes, mint green hat and holding a clipboard. "May i help you sir." I spoke.

"Are you Jazz Wickers." He answer in a deep voice.

"No, but she lives here." I replied leaning against to door frame.

" Good enough. Sign here." He held out the clipboard and Alyssa signed her signature on it giving it back to the delivery man as he rolls in two big crates.

"Here you go Mr.-"

"Brock." He said lazily."Have a nice day."

The man leaves and I closed the front door glancing at the two crates on the floyer floor.

"Lets see what we got here in the box." I pick up a manual on the first box.

**YAO WANG:USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

**NAME: YAO WANG(Also responds to China)**

**AGE: 23**

**Your unit comes with the following outfits and accessories:**

**Green military outfit**

**Madarin outfits **

**Carrying basket**

**Panda unit**

**REMOVAL OF YAO WANG UNIT**

**1) Sing the Chinese national anthem horribly or perfectly if you have a singing voice. Or play it on a computer loudly that the neighbors can complain.**

**2) Activate panda unit or use a hello kitty plushie to wake him up automatically. If not try another method**

**3) Speak Russian. Your unit would probably say nothing or breake the crate open. I advise you to be in a safe distance because of this. We do not cover anyone's insurance.**

"I'll try option two." I gab the crow bar pulling the nails out. Removing the lid i saw the sleeping body of China." So cute." I squeal quitely.

"Mornin Alyssa." Jazzy yawned and Alyssa shushed her.

"Be quiet! China is still sleeping you ding bat!" I angrily wave my fist.

Jazz growled."Whatever. Just talk lowly so i can't hear ya." She trudge into the kitchen fixing herself some pop tarts.

Placing the panda unit on China's face I lean close to his ear and whisper, " Become one with mother Russia."

China eyes sanp open wide staring into Alyssa's brown eyes.

"Who are you aru?" He aske me and i smiled big.

"I'm Alyssa James." I held out my hand to China who offers it and i pull him up on his feet." And your Yao Wang if im correct."

"Yes and how did you know my human name? And where am i exactly." He ask me and i smiled more bigger.

"Long story. And your at my friend's house. Im just here for the summer break since i have no place to crash." I answered him as i open the next box that came with China.

~Jazz's Pov~

"Have fun Alyssa. I'll be upstairs doing work so no interuptions." I said going to my room on the second floor.

A good ten minutes and appearance fix up consist of a light blue tank top, black mid-thigh spandex pants, light blue stockings above knees, black slip in boots, and blue hoodie with a black butterfly design on the lower left front.

Hair neatly pull in a low ponytail, eyeliner dark enough to bring out my icy blue eyes, and my birthmark hidden behind clothes. I happen to carry a legendary crystal inside my chest like mom had before she'd died. Never told Alyssa about it or she will become involve in my family secret kept from the world. Also enemies call the Shadows who wants it for themselves.

Jazz flop on her circular bed where her angry birds plushies scatter on the floor and bed." Who else will be coming in my mansion." I sighed when the door knocks twice. "Who is it." I said in a sing-song voice.

"It's me, Authur." He say on the other side of the door.

"Come in i suppose." I pull down my hoodie covering my eyes feeling weight applied on the bed."So what cha want Artie."

He sighs deeply." I hate that nickname you know."

"I know. The name is cute." Jazz picks up a red angry bird and throws it at England.

"Hey! What was that for!" England yell angrily.

" No reason. I felt like doing that." A smile curls on my lips." You know i can see flying mint bunny on your head."

Authur eyes widen."Really! You can see him!" He exclaims as Jazz removes the mint bunny of his head placing the bun-bun on her face

"Damn right i can see this adorable fella."

Tiny tears shows of the corner of his eyes." Finally! Someone thinks im not crazy seeing my mystical friends."

Jazz muffle yet can't hold in her laugher any longer."Silly Authur. Thats why i find you funny and attractive." I confessed honestly.

England face flushed with red.

"I have always love fantasies when i was younger up until present day." I said as fmb flew back to England.

"Wow. I had no idea you like fantasies so much." He said a little amused by Jazz taste in magical stuff.

"And now you do." Suddenly my cell phone goes off answering it." What is it bro. Tonight? Oh, yeah i'll be there. Bye-bye." I ended the call.

"Who was that Jazz?" England asked her eagerly.

"Just my older brother. I'm suppose to attend his celebration about something at work." I lied straight through my teeth.

The unit gaze at Jazz suspisous for a minute." Congradulations to your brother. What kind of job he working."

I shrug my shoulders unknowingly." He said it was a secret from me. I hardly even seen him and my other older brother and sisters."

He rose one thick brow."Wait. You have more sibblings."

"Yup. Two sets of fraternal twins yet im the youngest with no twin." Jazz said truthfully while England stares at her in surprise." They always treated me like im their child but sure do get on my freakin nerves. But i love them deep down inside."

England picks up the red angry bird that Jazz threw looking at it's angry eyebrows."Well i have some sibblings too, only brothers.

"At least we have something in common Authur." Authur was about to say a word but Jazz stop him kissing him on the cheek. "Come on magic boy. Let me show you around the mansion before i leave, kay."

"Okay. I guess." Authur touch his left cheek that was kissed.

Dragging Authur out my room i shown him the place and told him where to find things if needed and which rooms not to enter.


	3. Chapter 3: Italians, German and Spanard

Chapter Three: Italians,German and Spanard

"Here's your clipboard Brock." Jazz said still in her pj's.

"Thank leaves the estate.

Jazz close the door glaring down at the four boxes.

"Do your thing Alyssa. Im going to freshen up." I said and Alyssa smiles.

"Yay!" She resonds jumping around the place. "They'll be awake once you come down Jazzy!"

Jazz shook her head continuing uo the stairs to use her room connected bathroom. Stripping down to nothing letting the hot water cascade down her body.

Last night encounter was softly violent like always with the shadow organization picking a fight with us Wickers. Just because their leader wanted the crystal in my body that mom gave me before she died.

~~~~ Last Night ~~~~

" What the fuck do you want Todd Mickensy." Jazz asks annoyed pretty much.

You know what we want Jazz. The lengendary inhancer crystal." Todd pointed at me with his group backing him up.

"Let me think about it. Hell to the fuck no." I answer smartly as Todd was fuming mad.

"Get lost already Mickensy." Ryker warned them in a dangerous tone.

"Maggots like you should stay away from the crystal, our littler sister and company." Zeke said pissing them off.

"Shut up lapdogs!" Todd barked at Zeke and Ryker.

My anger boiled like a volcano. No one talk shit about my family.

"We can kick your asses anyday Todd. Your no good use of the father you have should fuck off." I remarked smirking.

Todd finally snaps." I'll kill you for that Damn bitch!" He charged forward at Jazz pulling out a switch blade.

Glaring at the blade weilder Jazz kicks the blade out of Todd's hand and swing a leg making contact of his neck. He skids across the ground hitting a tree. Blood drips from his mouth.

Ryker, Zeke, Kiana and Kiara won thei battles of Mike, Alex, Debbie and Emma. All beaten and batter.

" I suggest all ya'll bitches get outta here or suffer your deaths early." Jazz's eyes glow in a brightly color of ice.

The Mickensy left cover in injuries not looking back while Jazz's eyes stop glowing.

"Lets roll out guys." My brothers and sisters nood in agreement as they drop me back home at my/our mansion.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Jazz throws on a green spagetti top which stops over her belly button, blue jean shorts, and black flats. She let her hair loose adding a watermelon design hairband on.

"Get off of me you damn tomato bastard!"

"Aww, your so small romano."

"Ve, i want some pasta."

"Can't believe this is happening."

Wondering of the loud commotion I left my room down to the floyer to see Germany, Spain, Italy and Chibi Romano.

"Um Alyssa. What the hell is going on with the noise." I cross my arms over my chest.

Alyssa uneasily luaghs." Im waiting." Jazz said impaitently.

"Short story that i can explain Jazzy." She said and Jazz smiles knowing it will be a good and detail story.

Alyssa told what happen when both China and England arguing over something i clearly don't want to know or ask.

"Can you get them settle in without noise and meet me back down so we can go to the mall for clothes for them to wear. I need to get my credit card and check how much is left on it."

I went back up stair to fetch my wallet when chibi romano spoke.

"Who's that ragazza?" Little Romano asked Alyssa."

"That is Jazz Wickers. My BFFL. She is mysterious i rather say and secretive of her life except being the CEO of her dad's company. Many things crowd her life until i in."

"Like what Alyssa." China ask interested in her story.

"Can't tell you China. It's between me and Jazzy." Alyssa cluth the hem of her pink tank top remembering four years ago."

Ten minutes pass by showing the arrival units to their rooms and coming back down to the floyer.

"Okay im back." Jazz held up a platinum credit card." Lets get this over with so i can get some freaking sleep."

"Yippie!" The chestnut head fist pump the air causing the units to look at her weird.

~~~~~~~ After Mall and Ice Cream ~~~~~~~

Chibi romano fell asleep on Alyssa who was trying to keep her head up yet fail to do so. Everyone went to their respected rooms except Jazz.

Jazz sat on the staircase of the floyer alone gazing at a picture of her mother and father holding her as a baby.

"Can't sleep love." Authur ask sitting next to her.

"Nah. Im just thinking about my dead parents. See." Jazz holds up a circle shape pendant with a picture of two adults and one baby.

Authur took a closer look at the picture." Are they your parents?" He then saw Jazz trembling.

"Yes. They died on my seventh birthday only to protect me. Died right in front of me." A tear escapes her icy blue eyes." I have always blame myself for their deaths. I never shown any emotions to Alyssa how i really feel about losing two important people in my life." She grabs a handful of black hair and cries softly.

"It wasn't your fault Jazz. They wanted to protect you because they loved you most dearly. They never wanted their daughter life to end at a young age." Authur said in a calm voice." Certainly they wouldn't let their own flesh and blood be i harms way."

"How would you know Authur! You was not there to see what i saw with my own eyes! Blood was everywhere and the people who were on duty to guard the place died or survived in battles protecting the building."

Authur pulls Jazz into a comfort embrace as she clentched his uniform burying her face in, crying all the sorrow and grief out.

"You're right Jazz. I haven't been there to see the terrifying event but seeing you like this doesn't suits you well." He said feeling sympathing the poor girl.

"Damn lier. Saddness always hangs around me and will be for my entire life. Trust me Authur. I was born to suffer." Jazz objected soon becoming sleepy.

Authur stay with the depressive girl until she fell asleep in his lap. He then carries Jazz back to her room careful not to wake and went to his own room which is a few doors down.

**Finally chapter three complete. The next chapter will probably be short since this chapie shows Jazz breakdown if her parents are mention, but she'll get over it by hearing Authur's words. Throughout this whole story between them will be a twist changing them far from this chapter. Also i do not own Hetalia or the units except my OCs.**

**Anyway i'll post the next chapie soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4: Operation Smile

**Hi everyone! I have finaly finish this chapter and my back is hurting me from sitting on the bed typing this chapter. Today we had a senior meeting about senior stuff and graduation stuff. Being a senior is great but hard when you have to have all the credits. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Operation Smile

Everyone was worried about Jazz not coming out her room for two days striaght. No food, water or sunlight to provide for her.

"Please open the door Jazzy. Im worried about you, even the others too." Aylssa begged but got no reply.

"Has this happen before Alyssa." The german man asked and she nodded.

"There is a picture of her mother and father in her pendant. Once she looks at it, she will have her moments of remembering something she didn't told me about her past." She explains sadly. "Her brothers and sisters had to come and bring her up feeling happy."

"So is there a way to make the chica happy again." Spain said wanting to help.

"Maybe Spain. But it requires a lot of stuff to pull this off. Alyssa shovedher hands into her pants pockets. "Without Jazz's borthers and sisters help."

~~~ Jazz's POV ~~~

Buried underneath my blanket feta position several knocks taps on my door. Groaning i poke my head out a letter slide under the crack of the door. Slugging myself to the letter picking it up from the floor. It read:

_Dear Jazz,_

_We invited you to our annual dinner party this afternoon. No need to be formal just dress whatever you like. Dinner begins at 8:00 p.m._

_From, mystery person_

I ball up the piece of paper tossing it in the trash. "They're up to something i just know it." I said to myself." Better get out this room or Alyssa might break the door."

Jazz throws on a plain white shirt, jeans, and black crocs shoes. Messy hair untouch of the brush that lie on the dresser. Done with that she wnet to the entertainment room to watch t.v. unaware of Alyssa hiding behind a plant.

~~~ Alyssa's POV ~~~

"England. Is the tv isi on spongebob. The camping episode." I said over the walky talky.

"Yes. Right now she's watching it." He responded. "With a bored face."

"Damnit. I was hoping that will work." I mummble quietly." China is the cream pies for tonight's dinner party is hidden." I raido to him.

"In the stove yes." China replied.

"Great!" I said in a good mood.

Crawling on the floor then ran down to the kitchen pantry and grab a bottle of vegi oil. Pouring the oily substance in the kitchen floor far from the stove so no one can get hurt. Don't want no accidents to be inflicted of this operation mission.

Palcing the oil back on the counter i sneak right out the kitchen behind another potted plant.

"Jazz is leaving the room Aylssa. She is leaving the room." England responded in a alert voice.

"Just in time." I grin rubbing my hands together.

~~~ Jazz's POV ~~~

Coming downstairs i heard a crash in the kitchen. I peep in to see Spain, tomatos scatter everywhere.

"Sorry Jazz. The floor seems to hate me." He laughs fakely.

Glaring below at the shinning tiled floor my eye twitched. "Vegi oil." I shook my head and walk off in a different direction." There is only one person who can pull a oil trick. Crazy Alyssa."

~~~Alyssa's POV ~~~

I came out from my hidding place the blacknett went outside. "Well that didn't work."

"Of course it didn't work Alyssa. Jazz is too hard to crack." China said holding his furry panda.

"Is there anything else we can try. I mean two plans already fail." England included truthfully.

A smile came cross my lips. "Plenty my dear friend of mine. Plenty."

Hours went by and all my plans fail like England said except the final. The dinner party.

~~~~ No One's POV ~~~

"All set and ready to end Jazzy's depression state." Alyssa mention when the clock struck 8:00.

Right on schedule Jazz enters the dinnning room hands in pockets and hunch up back like L from Death Note.

"Nice that you can join us Jazzy. We were wondering you won't shown." Alyssa greeted brightly as Jazz said nothing.

"Have a seat Jazz, dinner will be served in minutes." The quiet girl obeys sitting at the table elbows prop on top.

Five minutes later Italy was carrying two cream pies and trips over. Pies crash lands onto Alyssa and tiny romano.

"Mi dispiace tanto Alyssa!" Italy apologize.

Alyssa wipes the cream from her eyes so she can see." Nah. It's ok Italy." She said unaware a tiny smile curls on Jazz's lips. Romano wipes the cream off his face and sends a glare at his brother. Handful of cream he throws it at Italy and China.

The British man laughssoon got a faceful of cream slam by China. Jazz snickers very lowly.

Everyone was throwing pies at each other excluding Germany, who was somewhere else. Accidently England misses China's face impacting Jazz's face instead. Everyone stops in there tracks with scare looks on them.

The bummy girl licks the cream around her mouth.

"Vanilla cream." Jazz breaks out a giggle unable to hold it in. She then snorts like a pig making the units and Aylssa laugh.

Alyssa tackles Jazz in a hug tightly." Please don't be down in the blue Jazzy. You made me worried so much including the others." Her voice cracks at every word clutching her friend's shirt.

Hesitant, Jazz wrap her arms around Alyssa stroking her chesnut hair." Im sorry. To you and everybody else. My past has brought you all to try and make me happy."

"Promise me then. Promise me not to be sad anymore."

Should i promise her. She might find out my secret that i kept from her for so long, but how long will it hold. The only choice i have is to push them far so i won't give up beating the shit out of the shadow organization. Alyssa is my friend along with the units. I was born to protect the ones i love and the crystal mom gave me.

"I promise. I won't get in the blues no more Alyssa."


	5. Chapter 5: Blue Light Past pt 1

**Done! Took me weeks to finish eight pages of this chapter. There are a few more past parts of how everything had began and how Jazz and Aylssa met.**

**So hang on until part two will be posted next.**

Chapter Five: Blue Light Past pt. 1

There sat seven years old wearing her blue dress and birthday hat on. Eating a birthday cake with her brothers and sisters. Enjoying the night of their lives with constant coversation, music, delicate edibles and happyness.

"Having Fun Jazzy." Thirdteen year old Ryker ask the little girl next to him.

"Uh huh!" Seven year old Jazz answer with white frosten around her mouth."Tonight is the best Rykey!" She giggles cutely warming the atmosphere.

Ryker laughs." Of course it is."

"I can see my children is having fun together." A woman with tan skin, short silver and icy blue eyes said.

"Yup!" The five kids replied together.

The woman smiles."Well thats good."

"Everything is good mom." Nine year old Kiara spoke licking her sweet frosty lips."Specially tonight of Jazzy's birthday."

"Got that right Kiara. Tonight is very special for all of us." A man with messy black hair, greyish eyes, plae skin and wore a black tuxedo.

The happy family laughs excluding Jazz who was still chomping on food. Chatter among other companies, relatives and ect.

"Looking great as always Steven." A man in his mid 30's commented.

"Right as always father." Steven said back smiling.

As father and son caught up with their progress Nikki joins them.

"Good evening George. I haven't seen you in ages since vacation." Nikki greeted with whine glass in hand.

"It was two months ago my dear. And you look very fabulous tonight."

"Don't flatter me George. I have recieve many complements from our guests." The three chuckle when George expression change serious.

"The shadows are infiltrating the tower and our soldiers aren't doing pretty well defeating them. Mostly shadow are elemental users but darker abilites. But the most powerful elemental users is your fraternal twins which have not awaken yet."

Nikki touch a strange mark on her chest which shows a visible blue crystal embedded."We need to evacuate the people before they reach the top. I cannot bear seeing innocent people die right in front of me." She clutched her fist tightly.

Steven place a hand on her shoulder."Your right Nikki. These guest are in harms way in the middle of the Shadows invasion because of us Wickers. Im sure that we'll get all out in time." He assured kissing Nikki in the lips.

"Thank you." She said softly.

George ended the birthday party with the excuse of malfunctions in the elevators. Finally evacuating the remaining people of emergency stairs except the Wickers elemental users and Jazz who was under a table hugging a stuff bear.

"Is everyone evacuated." George ask a wind element soldier.

"Yes sir. Even the children." The wind user answered.

"Perfect. Be in position once the shadows come." He commanded.

The soldier saluted and walk off somewhere near the door. Suddenly the door exploded bt fire and intruding in was Harold Mickensy and his shadows element users.

"Finally. We meet again Nikki." Harold say smirking while Nikki hard down glares at him." Not even a hello for me. How can you be so heartless."

"Who are you calling heartless. I know it better not be me or i'll make you six feet under quick." Snorted creating a sword from the crystal on her chest.

Harold gave a malicious look to Nikki." why i like those kind of women. Especially the ones who have the inhancer crytsal."

"Go to hell already you damn bastard!" She charged at Harold who also pull out a dark sword.

Clashing of metal and elements fills the room violently between light and dark.

Peeping out under the table Jazz icy blue eyes widen at the site. Examining everywhere she spots her mom fighting a man also her dad in addition to grandfather using weird powers.

~~ Steven's POV ~~

"You haven't change one bit have you Allistor." I said to my once best friend.

"Same to you Setven. It has been a very long time since i betray our friendship." Allistor return back in disgust.

Sparks flies on contact of metal. Corner of my eye i spot someone peeping under the table cloth.

'Jazz! What is she doing here!' I mentally though subconcious. Focusing my attention on Allistor i created a gash across his chest. Red liquid seeps out staining the marble floor and his clothes.

"Not too shabby, but not enough to put me down." Allistor got into a stance when a black aura surrounds him.

Unfaze i also do the same but my color was light going up to my sharpen katana.

"Don't get yourself overconfident. The battle isn't over yet until one of us dies."

~~ Nikki's Pov ~~

Panting and beading sweat which Harold didn't break one drop, full of energy and darkness."Tired so soon Nikki dear." Harold mocked me.

"Shut up!" I spat blood from my mouth tasting the metalic substance."I'm alive and breathing and will not lose to a greatful bastard like you."

Harold smirks."Are you sure? Too much use of power from the inhancer crystal can destroy it's wielder."

'True, it can kill me if i go overboard. But i can not let this crystal fall into the wrong hands. Even if it cost me my life and breaking the crystal for not let that asshole get possession of the goddess's stone. The only one who can inherit Phases's crystal is my youngest daughter. Jazz.'

"I don't give a shit. Die or not, you are not stealing my stone." I retorted sword grip firmly in my hand glowing. Standing in a stance weapon in held in front i said,"Bring it on!"

"Lovely." He accepted formally as both rush at each other clashing of light and dark."Show me the true power of your real self Nikki!"

A bright blue arua emitts from my body when my eyes change into a brighter blue close to white. Harold expression read enjoyment seeing the large amount of power being release. The temperature of the party room went cold and foggyness of blue aired the place sending chills to the dark users spines.

Amusement draws on my face showing the full powers of Phases's crystal." I would love to." I grimace as me and Harold go at it again.

He manage to inflict minor cuts and stab me in the leg which slowed pace by the way i was limping while blood seeps out. Ruined the expensive dress i bought cover in tears and my blood. I did able to make some slashes but not enough to bring him down on his knees.

More clashing of our swords i heard a familiar child voice call my name.

"Mommy?"

Turning around swiftly to see my daughter clutching her small teddy bear in her arms. Eyes innocent and confuse.

A grin plaster on Harold's face."So you're the birthday girl tonight. Am im correct." He asked Jazz casually nonchalant.

"Leave my daughter out of this Harold!" I warned with a harden look."She has nothing to do between us battle."

The man sighed heavily."I can't even say hello and happy birthday to her. Very protective mother of her only bearer." A blast of blue energy collides sending Harold crashing into the wall.

Limping towards Jazz kneeling down to her height."Jazzy. I thought you left with the others. Why are you still here?"

Frightment colors Jazz's face."They left?! When?" She question scare.

'So she doesn't know everyone evacuated the tower. I knew i should have ask someone if my children are together. Im such a horrible mother, not watching over her kids. Mainly Jazz since she is next in line.'

"Never mind Jazzy. Any way you need to escape away from here and-" I paused feeling something enter my back. Looking down i saw a dark sword pierce through my chest, few inches from the cyrstal. Small blood puddles lands on the marble floor and my eyes widen in shock.

Couldn't look behind me to see Harold with a nasty pleasurement grin." Too late for that my dear Nikki." He cooed.

Quickly removing Phases's crystal from my chest i rip Jazz's dress revealing a sink hole in her chestal area. Inserting the crystal into my daughter Harold retracts his sword out my body as a yelp exits my mouth.

Life ending on my daughter's birthday. Jazz's birthday. The night i was hoping to spend family time together of mother and with husband and two sets of fraternal twins. But now my hourglass is almost gone of its grains of sands left remaining.

~~ Steven's Pov~~

"Nikki! No!" I cried vision fading seeing my wife get stab by Harold behind.

Crawling to her leaving a trail of blood i reach her where Jazz's eyes were bucket full of tears. Knowing out time is up being in the mortal world.

"Promise us that you will protect the inhancer crystal from the Shadows, Jazzy. You're the only one who can fullfill that what is right." Nikki said wiping a tear from Jazz's eyes.

~~Jazz's Pov~~

A tear drops down my icy blue eyes when mommy wipes it away with her finger. I held mommy's hand and daddy's giving them one last smile."I promise." I vowed in a miserable voice.

Both gave me a shaky love warming smile when suddenly a gust of black wind slices my parents. Blood splatters everywhere and my eyes became the size of dinner plates with tears falling down.

"Mommy. Daddy." I call to them and did not move one inch.

My once icy blue eyes turn completely solid white and hair also rising in the air flipping wildly and the beautiful blue inhancer crystal color blackens. I snap my head up facing the man who killed my once living parents with a dangerous glare causing him to flinch in fear sending cold chills in his single spine.

"You." I pointed at the terrified man."You killed them. And now i will take your life to satisfy my wretchness."

Harold back out in terror when suddenly a huge amount of black energy explodes the top floor beaming the night sky. Rumbling the city streets catching the people's attention of the darkish blue light. Taking pictures or recording the unknown phenomeon to show on the news.

~~Next Day~~  
~~No One's Pov~~

Lying in bed was Jazz mouth cover over mouth and IV cord stick in her arm pumping fluids. The fraternal twin sisters of the sleeping girl were crying while the fraternal brothers tries to comfort them.

"It'll be ok, Kiara. Everything will be fine." Zeke coaxed Kiara stroking his sister's hair.

"No it won't! Jazz haven't woke up in four days! And mom and dad are gone forever fro our lives! How can everything be ok!" She sobbed repeatingly hitting Zeke's chest

Zeke grabs Kiara arms as she fell onto her knees covering her teary face.

The older boy knows she is right. Everythig is not ok but trying to hide his grief inside so his sisters and younger twin brother won't notice at all. Losing their parents really impacted relatives and the entire world exactly. Heaing the lead business Steven Wickers died in a car incident which is not the real truth. He was murder by another man well elemental dark king the Wickers named by.

"All your weeping needs to stop Kiara. Think about if Jazzy see you like this. She hate to see us one cries. Same with mom and dad. We all hate saddness that goes on." Zeke said in a convincing tone.

Kiara wipes her puffy red eyes with her hands."I guess your right Zeke. Jazz hated saddness yet it got to her. But for now on we all will help each other ending our difficulties."

"Thats the spirit. Lets give her some peace ok." He suggested holding out his hand to Kiara.

The girl grabs her brother's hand as he made her stood on her feet."Okay." Kiara agrees along leaving out the room with Zeke.

Grandfather George explains the two sets of fraternal twins about their mother was a holder of Phases's crystal, the Shadow Organization and their elemental powers they all possess.

To protect Jazz. And the crystal that changes everything.


End file.
